Transformers Prime: Armored Adventures
by Autobot00001
Summary: Tony Stark's teenage life as a high school student and his superhero life as Iron Man are about to get even more complicated as he and his friends get sucked into the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. And to make matters worse, the Mandarin, in his search for the Makluan Rings, has joined forces with Megatron! Please R&R.
1. A Break In At Stark International

**Transformers Prime: Armored Adventures**

Tony Stark is a teenage prodigy. His father, Howard Stark, was the CEO of Stark International, a company whose sole purpose was to create more advanced and beneficial technology. At first, Stark International started out as the world's leading supplier of weapons, but Howard shut the weapons division down the day his son was born (much to the displeasure of Howard's vice president, Obadiah Stane). Sixteen years later, Howard discovered an ancient Chinese temple in New Jersey, and one of the five Makluan Rings, which he believed was an ancient form of technology more advanced than what we have today. At the same time, his son Tony had built a high-tech suit of armor. Tony kept the armor a secret from everyone except his best friend Rhodey. On the day that Tony was going to show his father the armor, tragedy struck. The plane that was carrying Tony and his father in crashed. Tony miraculously survived, but his father was presumed dead, even though his body was never found. Despite surviving the crash, Tony's heart was severely damaged, forcing Tony to wear a heart monitor that needed to be recharged routinely. Stark International was given over to Obadiah Stane, who restarted the weapons division and turned many of Tony's and his father's inventions into weapons. Angered by this, Tony donned his suit of armor and decided to spy on Stane. However, during his stake out, a runaway train was heading for Stark Tower. Tony switched the tracks and stopped the train from crashing into the building, but it went onto an unfinished track that lead into the heart of New York City. Thanks to his armor, Tony was able to stop the train and save thousands of people. The city commended their new armored hero and gave him the name Iron Man, a name that Tony decided to use in his new mission to protect the city and save Stark International from itself. Days later, Iron Man saved the city from the Earth Mover, a machine invented by Tony that was designed to help people, but was turned into a weapon by Stane. Moments after the battle, Iron Man encountered the Mandarin, an armored figure that wore the Makluan Ring found by Tony's father. The Mandarin also had another ring that allowed him to conjure lightning and teleport. Tony knew that if he was going to discover the mystery surrounding the plane crash and his father's supposed death, he had to find the other Makluan Rings. In addition to that, he had to deal with Stane even more because, due to the technological advancements of the Iron Man armor, Stane wanted it to reverse engineer it and make his own Iron Man for profit, but Tony and his friends Rhodey and Pepper are not going to let that happen. Now Tony and his friends must not only face the Mandarin and other enemies, but soon they will be swept into a war that will determine the entire fate of Human Kind.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Break In At Stark International**

Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper walk into the Armory that Tony built. Pepper's mouth drops, since it's the first time she's seen the Armory.

"Wow!" Pepper said with astonishment, "this is the Armory? This is too cool! Is this where you guys go to after school? How come you guys have never told me about this place? Or that you were really Iron Man, Tony?"

"Like I said before, Pepper," Tony started, "I wanted to tell you, but you never stopped talking long enough for me to tell you!"

"Well I never," Pepper said, "Wait! Really?!"

It has been two weeks after his fight with Whiplash, but Tony's double life has not gotten any easier. Tony had to tell Pepper that he was really Iron Man, but she never left him alone about it after that.

All of a sudden, the alarm sounded.

"Alert," the Armory's AI computer stated, "robbery in progress. Location: Stark International Headquarters."

"What!" Tony shouted as he rushed over to the computer screen, "Computer, show me the security footage in the vault!"

"Error," The computer said, "cannot comply. External source tampering with the security system of Stark Tower."

"It can only be Mr. Fix," Tony said.

"Do you think he knows you're Iron Man?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't know," Tony said, "but there's no one else I know of who can do that."

"I think I know what this means," Pepper said gleefully.

With that, Tony suited up as Iron Man and flew off to Stark Tower to see what the problem was. Moments later, Iron Man arrived at Stark International. The police were already there, but the building security wouldn't let anyone in during the evacuation.

"What's going on here?" Iron Man asked through his voice disguiser.

"None of your business, Iron Man," said O'Brian, the head of security.

"It's my business if people are hurt," Iron Man stated, "now let me through."

"Iron Man!" said a voice from the crowd of people being evacuated, that came from none other than Obadiah Stane, "I can let you in, on one condition. Give me that armor you're wearing."

Behind his helmet's mask, Tony gave a look of absolute disgust.

"No!" he said, "I'll never give you this armor, Stane! Not even if…"

Before Tony could continue his sentence, an explosion occurred about a hundred feet from where they were standing. Luckily, no one was hurt. All of a sudden, two identical purple sports cars zoomed out of the hole in the wall. They both bore a sinister-looking symbol on their front bumpers.

"Hey, Stop!" Iron Man shouted as the cars sped off, "I gotta go, Stane, but don't worry, we're not done here."

Iron Man activated his armor's roller-skates and sped off at full speed, while Stane stood there thinking to himself 'where did those cars come from?'

Iron Man caught up to the cars, trying to see who was driving them, but the windows and windshields were so dark that he couldn't see into them.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Pull over!"

One of the cars tried to ram him off the road, but Iron Man got out of the way in time. He then contacted the Armory.

"Are you guys seeing this?!" Tony asked.

"Yeah, man. We're seeing it," said Rhodey, "What is with those cars?"

"Maybe the robbers stole them from Stark International," Pepper said.

"I don't know Pepper," Tony said, "I cross-referenced the word car with the Stark International database, and there is no reference of them ever receiving or even building any kind of cars."

"Radio communication detected," said the Armory's computer, which was linked to the Iron Man Armor, "Source, unknown."

"Wait a minute," Tony said, "my onboard screen says the radio communication is being received, by the cars? Computer, try to hack into the cars' radios and play everything going on between the cars and the external source."

"Hacking successful," the computer said, "now playing live radio communication."

Tony heard two voices over the radio.

"Commander Starscream, package secure," said the first voice, "But we are being pursued by the one known as Iron Man."

"Well! What are you waiting for?!" said the second voice, which sounded both evil and irritated, "Destroy him! And do I really need to remind you that it's Lord Starscream!"

"Sorry, sir," said the first voice again, "won't happen again."

All of a sudden, the two cars slowed down until they were behind Iron Man. Two advanced looking guns extended from the hoods of each car, each gun above the headlights. The guns were aimed right at Iron Man.

"WHAT?!" Tony said, "GUNS?!"

The barrels of the guns began to glow purple until red plasma began to shoot out of them. Iron Man used his skates and began to dodge each shot. He began to skate backwards and fired his repulsors at the cars, but they didn't even leave a scratch.

"I don't believe this!" Tony said, "What kind of cars are these?!"

"Tony," Rhodey said from the Armory, "You've got get out of there! Your heart needs a recharge in a few minutes!"

"I can't, Rhodey," Tony said, "I've got to lure these cars away from the city. There are too many people in danger."

As Iron Man sped down the road, the two cars still shooting at him, something unexpected happened. A flash of near-blinding green light occurred in one of the alleyways. Tony looked back and saw a large, red and blue, long nosed semi-trailer truck (without the trailer) zoom out of the alley where the flash of light appeared. It sped up to the cars and knocked them onto their backs. It then sped up to Iron Man and got next to him. Tony thought it was going to knock him off the road too, but instead the truck's driver's seat door opened, and much to Tony's surprise, there was no one driving it. It was driving itself!

"Are you guys seeing this?" Tony said.

"Yeah, we see it," Rhodey said, "but we don't believe it."

Then Tony thought he heard a voice come from the truck.

"Get in," the voice said, "Hurry!"

"What do you think I should do, Guys?" Tony asked his friends over the COM link.

"GET IN THE TRUCK!" Pepper shouted, "If it saved you from those cars then it might be friendly!"

"Okay," Tony said as he jumped into the passenger's seat of the truck.

"Put your hands on the steering wheel," The voice said again, "Your armor will sync up to me."

"Okay," Iron Man said hesitantly.

The truck then displayed everything from the armor's hub on its windshield.

"If you can see this, then I would like to go here" Iron Man said as he gave the truck a GPS guide to Rhodey's house.

The truck then began to follow the directions indicated. Tony knew that whoever or whatever those cars were, he knew that the truck had something to do with them. He also knew that it wasn't over yet.

**End of Chapter 1. Next Update: Chapter 2: Robots in Disguise**

* * *

Me: Well, here's my first story. Not much fighting in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter. Please R&R, but please don't be mean to me. I will take suggestions from my readers on how I can write this story.


	2. Robots in Disguise

**Chapter 2: Robots in Disguise**

Tony looked at the windshield of the truck. He couldn't believe that the truck could actually produce a computer screen on its windshield, or that the truck could talk. Eventually, the truck arrived at Rhodey's house, but instead of stopping on the side of the road, it went off the road and down the hill.

"Hey!" Tony said, "Uh, what are you doing… Mr. Truck?"

"Hold on tight," the truck said.

As soon as the truck stopped at the bottom of the very large hill, Iron Man jumped out and ran over to the warehouses, but before he got even ten feet away from the truck, Rhodey and Pepper ran towards him from out of nearest warehouse. Iron Man's face mask shifted back into the helmet to reveal the face of Tony Stark.

"Tony!" Rhodey yelled, "Are you alright!?"

"Yeah, Rhodey," Tony said, "I'm fine"

"What Happened?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know," Tony said, "This truck just saved me."

"Where did it come from?" asked Rhodey.

"From one of the alleys I went past when those cars were chasing me," Tony explained, "I had the computer look all over the internet and the FED's database for the symbol on the truck, but nothing came up. Same thing with the symbol that was on the two cars."

"Oh! Maybe it's some kind of super truck, programmed to assist Iron Man!" Pepper said

"No, I don't think so," Tony said, "If it were, it would've saved me from Whiplash. By the way, did you find out what was stolen from Stark International?"

"Yeah," Rhodey said, "They were trying to steal the experimental laser you designed for the Earth-Mover."

"What?" Tony said, "The Earth-Mover project was shut down! Who would want to steal the laser now?"

All of a sudden, they heard rumbling coming from the top of the hill. They all looked up to see the two purple cars.

"Now what?" Pepper asked sarcastically, "Are they gonna come down here and run us over or something?"

The cars sped down the hill and leaped into the air from a smaller hill at the bottom. While still in midair, the cars did something very shocking. They transformed into two purple, black, and silver, sinister-looking giant robots.

"WHAT THE…!" Tony said, "THEY'RE ROBOTS?!"

The two robots landed on the ground and raised their blasters on the kids.

"Stay behind me," the truck said as it too transformed, but into an even larger, red and blue, heroic-looking giant robot.

"Whoa!" Pepper said, "Well, there goes my first theory."

A sword extended from the red and blue robot's left hand, while a blaster extended from his right hand.

"Oh scrap." said one of the purple robots.

The red and blue robot ran towards the purple robots and engaged them in a short, but semi-epic, battle. He sliced his sword through the first purple robot and then shot it in the head with his blaster. The other robot went after Tony and his friends.

"Stand back, guys!" Tony said as he fired his uni-beam at the robot, knocking it on the ground.

The purple robot transformed back into a car and sped off. Iron Man and his friends walked over to the red and blue robot. For some strange reason, they knew he wouldn't harm them.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"What are you?" Pepper asked.

"Explanations will come later. Right now, I must get you to some place safe," the robot said before putting his finger on the side of his head, "Ratchet. Send the Ground Bridge."

A blinding flash of light occurred from behind the robot. It soon took the shape of a bright green vortex.

"That's the same color as the flash of light I saw in the alley!" Tony said.

"Follow me," the robot said, "hurry."

Iron Man and his friends followed the robot through the vortex.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The Mandarin's Throne Room:

A ninja kneeled before the Mandarin, who was sitting in his throne, which was in front of the statue of a giant Chinese Dragon.

"Master, there was a break in at Stark International this morning," the ninja said.

"And how does this concern me?" the Mandarin asked his lackey.

"Because, my lord," the ninja continued, "Iron Man was nearly destroyed by two purple cars. Our scouts report that the cars originated from inside Stark Tower and no one was driving them. Both cars bore this symbol."

The ninja showed a photograph of the symbol that was on the front bumpers of each car.

"This is very intriguing," the Mandarin said, "I must find the ones who tried to destroy Iron Man. The enemy of my enemy may very well be my friend."

**End of Chapter 2. Next Update: Chapter 3: The Autobots**

* * *

Me: Well I finally got it up here. Just to let you guys know, after the chapters where everyone meets, I will be incorporating episodes of both Iron Man: Armored Adventures and Transformers: Prime. Please leave your reviews. None of these characters belong to me.


	3. The Autobots

**Chapter 3: The Autobots**

Tony and his friends followed the giant red and blue robot through the swirling green vortex. When they reached the other side, they all found themselves dizzy and disoriented.

"Whoa," Rhodey said, "I think my bones are vibrating."

"You're not the only one, Rhodey," Tony said uncomfortably.

The green vortex disappeared, revealing a short tunnel.

"Error," the Iron Man Armor's onboard computer said, "Unable to connect to Armory server. Switching to internal server."

"That's weird," Tony said.

Tony and his friends stepped out of the tunnel and found themselves in what appeared to be a large military-grade emergency bunker, but with large, green, and transparent computer screens. They also saw four other giant robots; a silver and sapphire blue fem-bot, a large, emerald green robot, a yellow robot with black stripes, and a white robot with orange stripes and an irritated look on his face. Each robot had the same symbol as the red and blue robot had. Also (much to the surprise of Tony and his friends) there were three other kids; a fifteen-year-old Japanese girl with pigtails, a twelve-year-old redheaded boy with glasses, and sixteen-year-old boy with black hair.

"What's with the new kids, big guy?" the Japanese girl said.

"I rescued these children," the red and blue robot said, "They were put in harm's way, and so I brought them here."

"Optimus," the white robot with orange stripes said, "I have never doubted your decisions before, but why?"

"Okay," Tony said, "Will someone please explain to us what the heck is going on here?"

"Of course. Now that you know of our existence, you must now know our secret as well," the red and blue robot began, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, but we are more commonly known as Autobots. My name is Optimus Prime."

"Okay," Tony said, "and who are they?"

"They are my team. This is Ratchet," Optimus said, now referring to the white robot with orange stripes, "my team's second-in-command, medical and science officer, and my oldest friend."

"Nice to meet you, Ratchet," Tony said. Ratchet didn't answer, he just mumbled under his breath.

"This is Arcee, one of Cybertron's finest warriors and scouts," Optimus said, now referring to the sapphire blue fem-bot.

"How's it going, kids?" Arcee asked.

"Not bad," Rhodey said, "unless you count nearly being vaporized."

"I know what you mean, kid," The large green robot said.

"And who are you?" Rhodey asked the green robot.

"This is Bulkhead," Optimus continued, "before joining my team, he was once a member of highly trained Autobot mercenaries known as the Wreckers."

"And this is Bumblebee, our scout" Optimus said, now referring to the yellow robot with black stripes.

Bumblebee didn't say anything, he just gave out some whirrs and beeps.

"Why is he talking like that?" Tony asked.

"Bumblebee lost his voicebox in the line of duty," Optimus said.

"Okay, and who are the other kids?" Pepper asked.

"This is Jack, Miko, and Rafael," Optimus said as he pointed out each of the kids, "the other Autobots are their guardians. They protect them."

Tony was still confused. He didn't know what to do at this point. He had a million unanswered questions going through his mind. Eventually, he settled on one.

"Okay. If you guys are from another planet, the why are you here?" Tony asked.

"We are here to protect your world from the Decepticons," Optimus explained, "They are the ones who tried to destroy you."

"Okay," Tony said, "and why are they here?"

"A fair question, Tony," Optimus said, continuing his story, "They are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Devastated by centuries of civil war."

"Why did the war happen?" Rhodey asked.

"The war began over control of Cybertron's government," Optimus continued, "but it eventually evolved into a war over the control of our world's supply of Energon, the fuel, ammunition, and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought along side one whom I considered a brother, but in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

"Wait," Tony said, "Who exactly is Megatron?"

"Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons," Optimus said, "But he is gone now."

"What happened to him?" Pepper asked.

"His pride would not allow him to accept defeat," Optimus continued, "When my team and I destroyed the Decepticons' Space Bridge, Megatron perished in the explosion."

"Then shouldn't the Decepticons have left Earth by now?" Tony asked.

"I wish that were so, Tony," Optimus said, "Even without their leader, the Decepticons have not been defeated yet."

"After Megatron's demise," Ratchet said, jumping into the conversation, "his second-in-command, Starscream, became their new leader, therefore the Decepticons are still active."

"And while Starscream is no Megatron," Optimus said, picking up, "He is far from being predictable."

"Well, we're glad to help anyway that we can," Tony said, "but we really need to get home now."

"Yeah," Rhodey said, "If we don't get home before my mom does, we'll be grounded for a month."

"Very well," Optimus said, "You will be returned to New York. Nevertheless, the question of your safety remains. Therefore, we will monitor you, and if any Decepticons appear, we will be there to assist you in anyway we can. Take this communicator and use it whenever you need our assistance."

Optimus handed Tony a small communicator.

"Thanks Optimus," Tony said.

"Ratchet," Optimus said, "Activate the Ground Bridge."

"Right away, Optimus," Ratchet said.

Ratchet locked onto the coordinates for Rhodey's house in New York, pulled down on a lever, and activated the Ground Bridge. Tony and his friends walked through the swirling green vortex and returned home.

"Well that was weird," Pepper said, "but man was that cool!"

"At least it's over," Rhodey said.

"No, it's not over," Tony said, "This is just the beginning."

* * *

**The Next Day**

The Mandarin's Throne Room:

"What do you mean you haven't been able to locate the source of the two cars?!" the Mandarin shouted at his lackey.

"Master, we haven't been given enough time to search," the ninja kneeling before the Mandarin said, "and the symbol has not appeared anywhere we have looked."

"Very well," the Mandarin said, "I myself will locate the ones who broke into Stark International and tried to destroy Iron Man, using the power of my Makluan Rings."

The purple gem ring began to glow until a purple sphere encircled and finally engulfed the Mandarin. When the sphere dissipated, the Mandarin was gone.

**Chapter 3 complete. Next Update: Chapter 4: The Decepticons**

* * *

Me: Well, I know it's a little late in the evening, but I really wanted to get the chapter done. I know it's not much, and there are a lot of things I left out, but I hope you still enjoy it. I don't own any of these characters.


	4. The Decepticons

**Chapter 4: The Decepticons**

Onboard The Nemesis, The Decepticon Warship (22 hours earlier):

"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" Starscream shouted at his subordinate, "Not only did you fail to retrieve the laser, but you also let Iron Man escape!"

"It wasn't our fault Commander Star… uh, LORD Starscream," the drone said, "Iron Man would've been destroyed if it weren't for Optimus Prime."

"What?!" Starscream gasped, "Optimus Prime?!"

"Yes, sir," the drone continued, "he appeared at the last minute and rescued Iron Man. We followed them to a warehouse district on the outskirts of the city, but prime destroyed my comrade and Iron Man fired some sort of weapon on his chest at me. Please forgive me, my lord. It won't happen again."

"No. It won't," Starscream muttered, "Very well. I accept your apology."

Starscream extended his right-hand claws and jabbed them into the drone's chest. The drone screamed.

"As well as your resignation," Starscream snickered.

Starscream then pulled his claws out of the drone's chest and retracted them. Energon spilled onto the floor as the drone collapsed, dead.

"LET THAT BE A LESSON TO ANYONE WHO DARES TO FAIL ME AGAIN!" Starscream yelled to the wrest of the ship's crew.

"But now we don't know where Iron Man is," said Makeshift, the Decepticon shifter, "not even Soundwave was able to locate him."

Starscream began to think about the problem. He then came up with what he thought was the perfect solution.

"Very well," Starscream started, "If Iron Man is now allied with the Autobots, then we shall wait for them to assist him, or for him to assist them, and then we can destroy Iron Man and the Autobots at the same time. In the mean time, send in the clean up crew!"

* * *

**22 Hours Later**

The Iron Man Armory:

Tony took a USB cable and plugged it into his computer. He then plugged the other end into the communicator that Optimus gave him. He was going to try to make contact with the Autobot Base.

"Computer, open a channel to the Autobot Base," Tony said to his computer.

"Now attempting to open channel with Autobot Base," the computer said, "Channel open. You are now free to speak."

"Iron Man Armory to Autobot Base," Tony began, "Optimus, are you there?"

"Optimus isn't here, Tony," Ratchet said on the other end, "Is there an emergency?"

"There's no emergency, Ratchet," Tony said.

"Then why are you calling?!" Ratchet demanded.

"I need to know more about what I might be up against if I ever bump into anymore Decepticons," Tony said, "so if you guys could send me a copy of all of your files on them and anything else that could be useful, that would be great."

"Very well," Ratchet said, "I can send them through the communication feed, that is if you've hooked the communicator up to a computer."

"I did," Tony said.

"Alright," Ratchet said, "Stand by for data transfer."

"Now receiving new files," the Armory's computer said.

"Data transfer complete," Ratchet said, "I hope those files are useful."

"Thanks Ratchet," Tony said.

"But don't call again unless it's an emergency!" Ratchet said irritated.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The Nemesis:

Two drones a walking down the hall of the ship to the bridge.

"So," said the first drone, "did you here what happened to the drones who failed to get the laser yesterday?"

"Yeah," said the second drone, "I heard that Prime and a human in some kind of armor gave them a lot of trouble."

"Yeah. Plus, Prime destroyed one of them," the first drone said.

"And I heard that Starscream destroyed the other one," the second drone said.

"Yeah, he did," the first drone said, "And get this. The human in the armor calls himself Iron Man."

"What kind of stupid name is that?" the second drone said.

Before the drones could continue their conversation, a bright purple sphere manifested fifteen feet from them. They covered their optic sensors from the light. When the sphere dissipated, the Mandarin was standing were it appeared. He looked at his new surroundings and new company in disbelief.

"What?! Where am I?!" the Mandarin said, "Who are you creatures?!"

Then drones looked at the mandarin and raised their Energon blasters on him.

"A human!" said the first drone, "Don't move, vermin, or you're history."

"You dare threaten me?!" Mandarin said, "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

The Mandarin raised his right hand and clenched it into a fist, revealing the two Makluan Rings in his possession. The purple ring began to glow, until lightning shot out of it and at the first drone. The drone fell on the floor. The second drone went to check on his comrade. He was shocked and angry to find that the first drone was dead.

"You'll pay for that one, you scum!" the second drone said, once again raising his Energon blaster on the Mandarin.

"ENOUGH!" a voice from behind the drone shouted.

They looked to see that is was Starscream.

"MCM-1506," Starscream began, "What is going on here?!"

"Lord Starscream," the drone said, "This human scum appeared from out of nowhere and destroyed my partner!"

"Is that so?" Starscream said as he walked over to the Mandarin, "Tell me human. What is your name?"

"I am known as the Mandarin," Mandarin said, "But my real name…"

Another sphere formed around the Mandarin. When it dissipated, there stood a teenage boy of Asian dissent with glasses.

"…is Gene Kahn," the boy said, continuing his sentence.

**End of Chapter 4. Next Update: Chapter 5: Explanations and Alliances.**

* * *

Me: Well, here's the new chapter. I know it's shorter than I wanted it to be, but I hope You still like it. In the next one, Gene makes a deal with Starscream that will decide the fate of the entire universe. I don't own any of these characters. By the way, I need some oppinions. I am thinking about starting a crossover between Avatar: The Last Airbender and Yu-Gi-Oh! where Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba are pulled into the Avatar world and are able to summon the monsters in their decks. Please let me know if that would be a good idea.


	5. Explanations and Alliances

**Chapter 5: Explanations and Alliances**

Starscream was very puzzled by how a mere human child could hold so much power. He wanted to know more about Gene Kahn, but he would not risk his own spark by attacking to find out. Instead, Starscream began to ask the boy questions.

"Tell me, child," Starscream said, "how did you find us?"

"With these," Gene Kahn said as he held out his fist, revealing two rings with flame shaped gems, one purple, and one green, each bearing a different Chinese symbol.

Starscream leaned in closer to examine the rings.

"And what are those?" Starscream asked.

"These are the Makluan Rings," Gene said, "There are five in all, and once I activate the green ring and find the other three, I will be able to do anything."

"Then I take it you also used the rings to destroy my soldier, correct?" Starscream inquired.

Gene Kahn transformed back into the Mandarin.

"Yes, I did," Mandarin said, "but only to defend myself and the rings."

"Tell me, Gene Kahn…" Starscream began

"I prefer that you call me Mandarin in this form," The Mandarin said.

"Of course, Mandarin," Starscream said, "but tell me, why did you come looking for us?"

"I seek the ones who tried to destroy Iron Man yesterday," Mandarin said, "And I take it you are the ones I am looking for."

"Yes, we are," Starscream said with a little annoyance, "but why do you care if Iron Man is destroyed?"

"Iron Man stands in the way of my destiny," Mandarin said.

"To find the other Makluan Rings?" Starscream asked.

"Yes," Mandarin said, "These rings belong to me by birthright! Anyone who stands in my way will be destroyed."

"I see," Starscream said with a little worry.

"Now tell me," Mandarin said, "who are you?"

"I will explain everything to you," Starscream said, "Please follow me."

Starscream lead the Mandarin down the hall. As they walked, Starscream explained their story.

"We are the Decepticons," Starscream began, "one of two factions in the Cybertronian race. The others are the Autobots."

"Where do you and the Autobots come from?" Mandarin asked.

"Our home planet is Cybertron," Starscream continued, "but we had to leave it during the civil war. The war was fought for the control of our world's Energon supply."

"What is Energon?" Mandarin asked.

"Energon is the fuel, the ammunition, and the lifeblood of all Cybertronians," Starscream explained, "whatever affiliation they may be."

"Then why are you here?" Mandarin asked.

"During the great war, both sides began to hide their Energon spoils outside of Cybertron," Starscream said, "The result is Energon deposits on this and other planets. Currently, the Decepticons are in possession of most of the deposits, but the Autobots are here for them as well."

"How many Autobots are there on this planet?" Mandarin asked.

"Currently, there are only five," Starscream said, "There were six, but not anymore, thanks to me."

"Who leads the Autobots?" Mandarin asked.

They walked into a laboratory. Starscream walked over to a computer screen and pushed a button on the keyboard. A picture of Optimus appeared on the screen.

"This is the Autobots' leader, Optimus Prime," Starscream said with disgust, "He claims to be protecting this planet, but in actuality, his desire is to rule it. My Decepticon forces are the only ones who can stop them."

"Have you always led the Decepticons, Starscream?" Mandarin asked.

"No. There was one before me," Starscream said pretending to grieve, "His name was Megatron, and I was his second-in-command, but he is currently… incapacitated."

Starscream pushed another button that opened a wall in the laboratory. Mandarin walked over to it and saw Megatron lying on a slanted table. Wires and cables were attached to him, keeping him barely alive.

"What happened to him?" Mandarin asked.

"A fate truly worse than death," Starscream said, pretending to care, "When the Autobots destroyed our Space Bridge, Megatron nearly perished in the explosion, but I discovered him, barely alive, and brought him here to be rushed into stasis. Hopefully he will one day recover and lead us once again."

"And you being his second-in-command, you assumed temporary command," Mandarin said, "Correct?"

"Yes," Starscream said with pride, "As long as Megatron is in stasis, I am the Lord of the Decepticons, but the day Megatron emerges from stasis, I will graciously relinquish that title."

"Very interesting," Mandarin said, "And now Iron Man poses a threat to your cause."

"Yes, he does," Starscream said.

"Very well, Starscream," Mandarin said, "I propose an alliance. With my power and your army, we will bring Iron Man and the Autobots to their knees. All I ask in return is that you assist me in locating the three remaining Makluan Rings. Deal?"

Starscream hesitated at first, but then held out his right pointer finger. Mandarin took Starscream's finger and they shook on it.

"Deal," Starscream said. He knew that if he was going to have any advantage over the Autobots, he would need the Mandarin's help. At least until he outlived his usefulness.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The Armory:

Tony looked throught the files that Ratchet sent him. Not only did they have information on all the Decepticons, but also the history of the war for Cybertron. He still needed to know more about the Autobots. He decided that the only people who could help him were the three kids that he and his friends met at the Autobot Base. He entered Jack's name and description on the search engine and waited. A few minutes later, the computer found something.

"Match found," the computer said.

"Okay computer," Tony said, "Who is it?"

"Name: Jack Darby," the computer said, "Place of origin: Jasper, Nevada. Age: Sixteen. Past Felonies: None. Workplace: K.O. Burger."

"Computer, call Rhodey and and Pepper," Tony said.

The phone rang for a few seconds, but then Rhodey and Pepper picked up.

"Hey Tony, what's up?" Rhodey asked.

"Pack your bags guys," Tony said, "We're taking a field trip."

"Where to?" Rhodey asked.

"Nevada," Tony said.

"Oh, Can we go to Vegas?" Pepper asked, "I'm sure that if Iron Man makes an appearance there, we might be able to make a few bucks for…"

"NO PEPPER!" Tony and Rhodey said in unison.

"Fine!" Pepper said in disappointment.

"So where in Nevada are we going?" Rhodey asked.

"A small town called Jasper," Tony said.

**Chapter 5 Complete. Next Update: Chapter 6: The Kids.**

* * *

**Me: Well here's the new chapter. Sorry if it's a little boring or anything. I tried to squeeze out as much of what I thought would happen as I could. Okay, now i need some oppinions. Which member of Team Iron Man would be best friends with which of the kids from Transformers: Prime? What else do you think I should include in the next chapter? None of these characters belong to me. Please read and review.**


	6. The Kids

**Chapter 6: The Kids**

After convincing Rhodey's mom and Pepper's dad that they were going camping for Fall Break, Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper flew to Lake Tahoe, Nevada, on the private jet that Stark International still allowed Tony to use. After arriving in Lake Tahoe, Tony and his friends bought bus tickets to take them to Jasper. While on the bus, they began to talk about the kids and the Autobots.

"What do you think Optimus meant when he said that the other Autobots are the kids' guardians?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm not sure, Rhodey," Tony said, "But I'm sure we'll find out."

"Optimus said that he brought us to their base because we were put in harm's way, right?" Pepper said.

"Yeah, so?" Tony said.

"So what if the other kids met the Autobots and the Decepticons the same way we did?" Pepper asked.

"That would explain why they weren't afraid of the Autobots," Rhodey said, "Do you think they knew who you were, Tony?"

"I'm not sure, Rhodey," Tony said, "I don't think Jack and Miko knew who I was, but I think Rafael seemed to recognize me."

"Okay, remind us who they are again," Pepper said.

Tony let out a great sigh.

"Rafael was the twelve-year-old with glasses," Tony explained, "Miko was the Japanese girl, and the kid with black hair, the armory computer said his name was Jack Darby, and he lives in Jasper, Nevada."

"Which is where we're going , right?" Rhodey asked.

"Yep," Tony said, "And we should be there in about an hour."

An hour later, Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper arrived in Jasper. They began to look around town for Jack and his friends. They were walking near the high school when they heard some commotion.

"Okay kid, hand over your lunch money!" a tall kid with blonde hair said to a kid he had pinned to a tree. Tony recognized the kid as Rafael.

"I don't have any money, Vince," Rafael said, "you took it all yesterday."

"Too bad," Vince said, "because now I'm gonna have to pound on you."

Tony and his friends ran over to stop the fight.

"Hey!" Rhodey yelled, "Leave that kid alone!"

"Or what?" Vince asked.

"Or we'll put the hurt on you!" Pepper growled.

"Well hello beautiful," Vince said to Pepper as he dropped Rafael, "Tell you what, I'll let Raffy here go if you go out on a date with me."

"My dad's an FBI agent," Pepper said in annoyance.

Vince started to look a little worried.

"Tell you what," Tony said, "I'll give you a hundred bucks if you leave this kid alone."

"Deal," Vince said.

Tony took out his wallet and gave a hundred dollar bill to Vince. Vince looked at Rafael with a frightening look and walked away.

"You okay, kid?" Tony said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rafael said.

"I'm Tony," Tony said as he introduced himself.

"You wouldn't happen to be world-famous Tony Stark, teenage genius and heir to Stark International, would you?" Rafael asked.

"Actually I am," Tony said, "You're Rafael, right?

"Yeah, but my friends call me Raf," Raf said.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you officially, Raf," Tony said.

"It's an honor to officially meet you, Tony," Raf said.

"Thanks kid," Tony said, "So Raf, these are my friends, Rhodey and Pepper."

"Yeah, I know," Raf said, "I recognize them from when you guys were at the base."

"So," Pepper said, "where are the Autobots?"

"Probably back at base," Raf said.

All of a sudden, a yellow muscle car with black stripes pulled up to the sidewalk. The passenger seat door opened and a beeping noise came from it. Raf walked over to the car.

"Hey Bee," Raf said to the car, "You remember Tony and his friends, right?"

Tony and his friends soon realized that the car was the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee. Bumblebee made a few beeps and tones.

"He says 'yeah I remember them'," Raf said.

"Wait," Tony said as he walked towards Raf, "You can understand him?"

"Yeah," Raf said.

"How?" Tony asked.

"I just can," Raf said, "I can't explain it, but I just can. Anyways, we're heading over to Jack's place. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure," They all said in unison.

Raf, Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper all got into Bumblebee and headed off. A few minutes later, they arrived in a suburban area near the outskirts of town. They stopped at the street corner and Bumblebee opened his doors.

"Why are we stopping here?" Tony asked.

"Jack's mom doesn't know about the Autobots," Raf said, "If she saw me getting into or out of Bumblebee, she might tell my parents and they'd get all worried."

"Oh, I see," Tony said.

Raf, Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper got out of Bumblebee and walked over to Jack's house. Bumblebee stayed at the street corner. They walked up to the front door of the house. Raf rang the doorbell. A woman in her mid-forties answered the door. Tony and his friends assumed it was Jack's mom.

"Why hello, Rafael," Mrs. Darby said.

"Hi, Mrs. Darby," Raf said.

"Who are you new friends?" Mrs. Darby asked.

"Oh just some kids from school," Raf said, "Are Jack and Miko here?"

"Yeah, there in the garage," Mrs. Darby said.

"Thanks," Raf said, "We'll go meet up with them."

"Okay," Mrs. Darby said.

Raf led Tony and his friends to the garage and knocked on the garage door.

"Jack? Miko?" Raf said, "Are you guys in there?"

"Yeah, we're here," Jack said on the other side of the door.

"Can you open the door?" Raf asked, "I brought some friends."

"Sure, hold on." Jack said before opening the garage door.

Raf, Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper walked in.

"Hey," Miko said, "You're the guys Optimus saved two days ago."

"Yeah, we are," Rhodey said.

"So, what brings you to Jasper?" Jack asked.

"Actually," Tony said, "You guys."

"I'm not surprised," said a female voice that came from Jack's sapphire blue motorcycle.

Tony and his friends recognized the voice and knew that the motorcycle was Arcee.

"You guys probably still have a lot of questions, right?" Arcee said.

"Actually, we do," Tony said.

"Jack," Arcee said, "Close the garage door."

Jack closed the garage door. As soon as it was closed, Arcee transformed into her robot mode, but since the garage was so small, she had to get down on her knees.

"Your mom doesn't know about the Autobots, does she Jack?" Rhodey asked.

"No, she doesn't," Jack said, "And I hope she never finds out."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Stark Tower, Stane's Office:

"I want to know where those cars came from, O'Brian," Stane said.

"We're still not sure, Mr. Stane," O'Brian said, "but we're still looking."

"Your security team said that no one was driving those cars, correct?" Stane said.

"That's correct sir," O'Brian said.

"Do you know what we could do with that kind of technology?" Stane said, "Think about it. Self-driving tanks. It would be an industrial revolution of warfare, not to mention make us all very wealthy people."

All of a sudden, the computer beeped. Stane walked over to it and saw that he had an email.

"It's an email," Stane said.

"What does it say?" O'Brian asked.

"It says 'We've heard about your recent break in,'" Stane read, " 'If you want help with your security system, meet me at Central Park at midnight and bring all information you have on the cars. Come alone.'"

"Does it say who it's from?" O'Brian said.

"It just says 'Silas'" Stane said.

**End of Chapter 6. Next Update: Chapter 7: How it All Started.**

* * *

Me: Well, what do you guys think. Is it getting interesting or what? I need some ideas on how the conversation between Stane and Silas goes. Mind you, this is before the episode "Convoy". Let me know what you think. None of these characters belong to me.


End file.
